


Promises

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Groping, M/M, Or as dirty as a talking Asgardian can get tbh, Steve is a lil shit but in the best of ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: - 12 days of Love-mas - Day 6 - Thor getting handsy is always a good time





	Promises

‘ I’m glad you approve.’  
‘ Did my approval truly matter?’  
‘ Not really, but I’m still glad.’ 

Stark’s smile was a bright display of both amusement and proper, genuine glee, and Thor enjoyed it for a moment, unwilling to say anything further and simply raising his glass to toast with a courteous nod.  
The facility had grown, had blossomed and thrived under the inventor’s guidance, expanding into a few wings that had received the precise and tender care as all the others before it, polished and perfected to fit their need and any requirements that genius mind could think of. For a while it had been a sterile, clean and industrial structure that harbored the bare necessities a band of brothers such as them needed, yet time and change had transformed it into something truly admirable, magnificently practical, and in places extremely welcoming and comfortable. Stark had a vision for them all, and despite hurdles and some inevitable circumstances, he put effort into keeping the vision, the hope and the dream of their never ending union , alive with each adaptation to what once was a mere training ground.

On this eve they celebrated once more; the birth of the Fly Zone, at least according to Stark, was more than enough reason to gather them all and share drinks, an invitation that none had ignored and none truly had wished to ignore. The world had changed, the men and women that fought for it, and defended it, had changed in various ways as well, yet somehow this remained a constant amidst the evolution of all things. They still enjoyed each other’s company, still held each other in high regard, and still admired Stark’s work, opening their hearts and arms to new and brave souls that wished to join their ranks.

‘ Man, I remember when this was all just a few square feet.’  
‘ Mhm, and I am fairly certain it was not this shiny.’ 

This had also become a constant, that invisible thread connecting the two to such an extent Thor could locate Steven in any crowd, no matter the nook or corner he had placed himself him, the god hovering through the cluster of people until he would find the human observing the scenery. Placed above it all this time, holding a bottle of beer and partially obscured by the balcony, it was the captain’s soft murmur that lured the god closer to offer his retort, the man’s smile taken as an invitation to settle behind the broad frame.  
The embrace was also a constant, curling around the mortal with ease, rewarded with another smile that the god could only catch a glimpse of before Steven turned to watch the people below once more.

‘ God, it feels like only yesterday we were trying to figure out those damn doors.’  
‘ And the panels.’  
‘ And the panels… seems like ages ago. Everything’s so..’ 

The god hums a contemplative sounds, rests his chin on Steven’s shoulder as the other exhales a deep sigh.  
‘ Everything is so different?’  
‘ Yeah. People used to ask me about testing equipment, or if we should change our tactics on the next over-4 run in, now it’s all ‘ how’s the cabin Steve-o’ , ‘ how’s the married life Steve-o?’’  
Bubbling in the wide expanse of his chest Thor’s chuckle rolls like a pair of boulders before it is released, the sound causing vibrations through both their forms.  
‘ And what do you answer to such… Steve-o?’ 

And here some other changes become evident, for there is no uncomfortable silence, nor bashfulness present in Steven’s features, his profile showcasing amusement and a partial grin is noted by the Asgardian.  
‘ I say an ol’ ball and chain is still a ball and chain, even if it’s made out of gold.’  
‘ You are brutal.’  
‘ You just can’t handle me anymore.’ 

The play had always existed, the tug and pull with both words and physiques something so ingrained in them both , evolving since their first encounter into this familiar banter that only evoked a wash of warm affection within the god’s being. Out of sight and partially buried in the crook of Steven’s neck his smile curls into existence, a scoff released that puffs warm breath over the equally warm skin of beloved.  
‘ I have always, ‘till this day, handled you just fine.’  
‘ Nah, not lately. I can’t be phased. The days of me going weak in the knees and all that blushy, mushy stuff? That’s all in the past, history, done.’ 

Steven punctuates the statement with a chuckle and a sip from the bottle, leaving the thunder craving the view of plush lips around it but unable to see more than the bottle’s end rising, and falling.  
‘ I see. Then I have lost my touch so to speak.’  
‘ Yep. I’m unyielding, as you like to put it, as a rock.’  
‘ Hmm.’

The sound has the precise depth and resonance of many other hums thunderer had created before, when contemplating something utterly serious and he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. A perfect copy, and entirely manufactured on purpose, hopefully distracting the other from wandering hands that briefly curl around the man’s hips.  
‘ But this is good news sváss,’ Thor states eventually, murmuring the words somewhere just below the soldier’s earlobe.’ It means there is no need for concern or worry our… interactions will be noted, or cause a ruckus.’  
‘ Ruckus? I don't cause a ruckus.’

There was a sliver of indignation in the tone, and considering their proximity, and Thor’s feather light kisses on Steven’s neck, it was admirable how his voice was mostly unaffected, a sign the mortal truly intended to keep up the feigned composure.  
‘ It means I can do as I please, yes? And you will stand tall regardless of my actions, a beacon of collectedness, unaffected and strong.’  
‘ Yep.’

The word is punctuated by a kiss from the Asgardian that is the slow, nearly sloppy kind, with lips that are left lingering and languidly dragged over the now tense neck of beloved human, tongue barely flicking outward to touch. Shuddering caused by it travels through Steven’s body, is felt against Thor’s chest as a miniscule tremor, a response expected and awaited by the Asgardian who has no intention of losing this battle.  
It would seem neither did Steven; aside from yet another tremor in the strong arms the man does not move or voices a reprimand, no sound other than a sigh leaving him when boldness – and admittedly, curiosity – drives the gods hands to slip and dip into the crevice of that enticing V shaped outline in the dark jeans. 

‘ Impressive,’ comes the appreciative remark, deep bass riddled with adoration and desire both, and undoubtedly Steven can sense his want in the questing fingers and that particular rumble in his tone, the mortal showing no other signs touch and word had affected hm.  
‘ What did I tell ya. That’s in the past pal, you’re gonna have to do better than that.’

It should have not come as a surprise, this blatant, quite obvious challenge, taunt and tease of the highest order, yet it still gives the god a moment’s pause, savoring the all-too brief flash of a grin he is once again allowed to see. This was not a new discovery either; long before the worlds had been allowed to see them as two parts of a whole he had experienced this part of the man, the confrontational , exciting, daring part that was reserved for him and him alone, wielded as a weapon in their playful quarrels, a most powerful tool that fought his own will with a staggering ease.  
‘ Better? I see.’

Thor accompanies his lazily drawled out statement with a sucking, bruising kiss on Steven’s neck, latching on to already tender skin and adding more purple to the map of marks that is dotted over the soldier’s body. It earns him a delightful, pained hiss , and behind the solid metal frame of the balcony he has no qualms left in him, a grope enveloping the thick mound behind Steven’s zipper. The flesh is tantalizingly warm, its heat seeping even through the thick cloth of perfectly fitting jeans, and his sense of touch is a blessing in moments like these, thumb able to distinguish the outline of lover’s cock.  
‘ Surely this is better…’  
‘ A little bit.’

Much later Thor would sing praises about Steven’s composure, admit how thrilling it was to find the man’s voice so steady, but for now the Asgardian enjoys the signs he was able to note, feasting on the delicate skin within his reach whilst he squeezes, massaging the bulge that grows against his palm.  
‘ If you think… for one second… I’m gonna get off like this… you’re sadly mistaken.’

There it was, the barest of trembles in the last word, pauses in the sentence timed with the god’s steady, firm rubs over the full length of the soldier’s cock. Fueling thunderer’s grin to new heights, encouragement to his ears.  
‘ Oh I would not dare.’ Gently does he nip the skin then, soothing and languid licks disrupting the god’s own words. ‘ I have every intention… of having you come much later, impaled on my cock… and coating my chest with the spoils.’

A moan, barely audible yet clearly felt vibrating against his chest, enticing in its own right and transforming the low rumble of the god’s voice into something akin to a growl.

‘ I believe you are still mildly gaping down there, making it all the more easier for me. Perhaps I will need to reassure myself, taste you thoroughly first, see how much of me is left in you to ease the way. ‘ 

The bulge throbs in his grip now, jolting once, twice, causing a chortle that is dark and rich, the twitching an invitation to find the bulbous outline of cock’s head and press against it.  
‘ This-‘ a hard rub ‘- will indeed not suffice. I would rather have you bare, spread before me, your hole open and beckoning, slick and ready.’ They had become skilled at this sweet torture, his hands capable of finding the exact places to touch, the precise placement of pressure and nudges that has Steven gasp, faintly at first, harsher as the words invade his ears.  
‘ Perhaps this time I will not wait, or be patient with you. Simply… pull your cheeks apart and split you open with one thrust.’  
The threat of it is enough to evoke a low, stifled moan, the nudge of his hips bringing his own cock against the crevice of Steven’s ass prolonging the sound.  
‘ How did you call it so very often? Ball’s deep?’  
‘ Je-sus.’

Testing his own patience like this was torture of a different kind, the sort he gladly endured for the delight that was trembling, wanting soldier slacking against him, and Thor’s smile had faltered, focus taken entirely by the friction he was causing. Full, pulsing length, still hidden from his touch by denim, receiving his harsh and undivided attention. His thumb works the taut roundness of the tip, rubbing the glans he knows to be there.  
‘ I will ensure to breed you well, so well you can taste it on your tongue, so well it will leave you leaking with my seed for days after.’

The lethal combination of pressure and his voice was a cruelty that never was able to leave Steven unaffected, and Thor craves this now more than ever, to feel the demise unfold in his arms, to sense the shiver that is a harsh tremble of massive, gloriously built human body tensing in the entrapment. There are groans, a few faint sounds that he knows are barely concealed by stiffly pressed lips, and suckling on Steven’s earlobe thunderer savors the taste of beloved skin and the pulsing in his palm. Muscles shift and hips stutter, an uneven rhythm that brings the throbbing bulge to thrust against his hand, the flood of warm moisture felt a moment later.

His mouth curls into a smile, his hold around the mound below still present.  
‘ Goddammit…’  
‘ I am terribly sorry…’  
‘ Give… give me a second.’

Several deep breaths and soothing kisses on Steven’s cheek later thunderer receives the reward that was nearly as thrilling as the first one, the man finally turning in the god’s arms, bringing bright eyes and flushed features into view.  
‘ I can’t believe you did that. How am I gonna leave this damn party now?’  
And Thor cannot help but kiss him then, hungrily, tongue and mouth eager to connect with Steven’s, again partially grinning once they disconnect.  
‘ Behind me of course, and rapidly. I have more work to do, we cannot stall now.’

For all the things that had become a constant he would ensure that the beaming smile and greedy kiss from his husband would remain so, ever present and offered with tight embrace around the god’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> ( based on the prompt list from the folks at http://smut-101.tumblr.com )  
> written for the husbando in the run towards his beeday :3  
> This one took 5ever because Ao3 hated me and didn't upload my things for days >> And the holidays are a busy time.  
> Going to play catch up now, sorry if i kept you guys waiting.


End file.
